Stubborn Lifestyles Unite!
by Someonething94
Summary: Aki Matsumoto and her twin brother Kano move and transfer to Ouran High School. Aki reunites with Megumi, her personal dress up model/doll and Hell breaks loose! Randomness never ceases to exist with this anemic girl and her life. MorixOC KyoyaxOC R
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I dont have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and the later to be seen Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

Name: Matsumoto, Aki

Age: 18

Class: 3A

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Straigh, boy cut, dyed forest green

Eyes: Dark green

Other: Anemic, OCD

* * *

Name: Matsumoto, Kano

Age: 18

Class: 3C

Height: 5'2"

Hair: Curly, boy cut, dyed dark blue

Eyes: Blue-green

Other: Bi-polar

* * *

Eyes of a boy, general appearance of a boy, hair of a boy. Probably a boy. "Hello." A voice of a guy. "I'm Matsumoto, Aki." Name of a girl. A male's posture, a walk a boy would walk. Aki curled up in his seat, knees tucked to his flat chest. He clearly worked out, masculine arms, chest, abs, legs.

"Matsumoto-san, why are you sitting like that?" Hani asked curiously as his head rested on Aki's desk.

Aki blinked and looked at him to take in his details, features, definitive qualities. "I'm cold." He answered simply.

The small boy gave a drawn out, "Oh." Hani continued to watch him for a while. "Do you want me to help warm you up?" He wondered, his eyes gleaming with the want to help his new fellow student.

The green eyed boy shook his head. "No, but thank you for offering." He replied politely, now rubbing his thighs with his gloved hands. "I'm alright so, please, don't worry about me." Matsumoto gave Mitsukuni a soft, kind smile.

Soon enough they started talking about schedules and how Aki could get to his classes faster. Then the bell rang and Hani told him to look for his younger cousin, Takashi, who would be the tallest in that class.

* * *

Auto-chan: So Some-chan is a dipshit and decided to start another fan fiction that she has already written most of

Some-chan: Damn straight!

Auto-chan: And will probably never finish despite the fact that it's almost finished

Some-chan: Nu-uh!

Auto-chan: Therefore, you MUST **R&R** to receive more chapters that aren't written yet, luckily for you most of them are already written so when you get hooked you will want to review

Some-chan: **REVIEW DAMMIT!!! **


	2. Lord Tamaki's Court

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I dont have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and the later to be seen Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

"Ototo-san, hurry up!"

"But Otau-san said-"

"Otau-san said to have fun and that he would get back by Saturday. He said that he would come into the club room to see what we were up to." Aki reminded his worry-wart twin brother.

"Calm down, Kano-san. it's not like it's an unofficial club! Tama-chan made it!" Hani ensured.

Kano rolled his eyes and hurried up his pace. Aki on the other hand was trying not to laugh. Hani opened the door to Music Room 3 and led the new twins in. Kano recognized the other twins, Haruhi, and a blonde boy who claimed he was Lord Tamaki with his purple eyes shining brightly. Aki knew Kyoya, Hani, Takashi, and the twins.

"Can they join the club?!" Hani squeeled to Kyoya, soon joining the act was Tamaki. Kyoya sighed softly and nodded.

Aki sighed as well and sat down, knees tucked into his chest. "Is he alright?" Tamaki asked. Suddenly everyone other than Kyoya and Kano were interested in the curled up ball of Aki.

"It's normal for him. Okay? Please, leave him alone so he can warm up again." Kano told them as he sat in a chair.

"Aki-senpai! how come you're so pale?!" Tamaki wondered curiously still watching him. "_Are you a vampire?"_

Aki shrugged not hearing the second question. "I go to the hospital for a check-up when Otau-san comes back from his trip." He stated cluelessly.

"Maybe you'll see Kyoya's family there!" Tamaki announced. "Could I go with you?!" He pleaded with his bright purple eyes gleaming up into Aki's.

The green haired boy was unaffected by his move. "No." It was a flat and final answer. No arguing with the no. Tamaki pouted in his corner, as he normally did. "I'm getting shots and tests done, so you can't come." He stated blankly.

* * *

Auto-chan: You're first actual chapter, since the last one was a prologue.

Some-chan: Yeah...

Auto-chan: It was shit!

Some-chan: **R&R to confirm or kill Auto-chan**


	3. Saturday

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I dont have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

Name: Megumi Kotatsu

Age: 17

Class: 2B

Height: 5'5"

Hair: Silver - straight line bangs, length 2 inches past the shoulder

Eyes: Right: Silver Left: Red

* * *

Aki was starting to clear his things and move them into his bag, doing the same for his brother and best friend, Megumi. Everything going a certain way, spirals at the top. Then he stopped himself hearing Kano and Megumi fighting again. He was not surprised at all, but he was done packing so he stood up and headed over to the two.

He popped up between the two silently with a blank expression. The rest of the Host Club was approaching them as well as Kano and Aki's father who had just entered the room. "SHUT UP YOU TWO!!" Aki yelled in a deafening voice, demanding silent respect for being older.

Kano and Megumi immediately whipped around to face Aki and his wrath as Aki's father rushed to the three of them. Kano started yelling at Aki first. "Your stupid-eyed friend won't listen to me! It's her fault!"

Then her father as Megumi tried to fight tears. "What are you doing? Fighting you brother like that. IN PUBLIC EVEN!" Hiro yelled viciously.

Megumi took off running.

"Not only do I have to babysit Kano's already **failing** grades, but I have to babysit his actions too?! You aren't being fair!"

"FAILING?! FAILING?!" It's only been a week, Kano! You're failing already?" Hiro yelled even louder, his voice raising and lowering with his anger.

Megumi accidentally ran into Kyoya, looking up quickly to see who it was she wished she had not. She did not want anyone to see her cry. Then she rushed out of the third music room to get away from the school, away from Kano, and away from the embarrassment her brought to her.

Aki's eyes followed his friend out the door, then planted themselves back onto Kano. "Ototo-san..." He growled lowly.

"What?!" Kano snapped back at his twin.

Aki's eyes narrowed down at him and he punched his little brother in the stomach. "That is for Megumi, dumbass." His words were solid, fill of anger, and reason. It was nothing Kano could fight. "You don't ever harm someone like that. Ever. Especially not someone so close. You're such a moron, Kano. You never, ever learn." Aki searched the room for Megumi; while he was at it he realized Kyoya was no longer filling the dotted line beside 'Lord Tamaki' or his court. "I'm very sorry." He said flatly, leaving his brother and father behind. He went outside, where cars were usually picking up the students after school. There was Megumi... And Kyoya. "Are you taking her to the hospital?" Aki asked softly trying not to bother Megumi with more noise.

The boy with glasses nodded silently.

Aki nodded as well. "Thank you." He looked around then started walking to the hospital which was only about a block away.

"What if you pass out?!" Megumi called after him.

Aki did not look back, but he still shrugged. "The rest of the day is giving me a good feeling for some reason!" He answered before disappearing behind a brick wall.

Not that long afterward a black car pulled up to pick up Kyoya and Megumi. They did not talk all that much since Megumi still seemed to be jumpy.

Inside the hospital Aki was getting blood through his left arm and watching everyone pass by his doorway. "Aki-chan! Why isn't Megumi with you?" It was Toya, Megumi's dad. He was head in the industry when it came to medical supplies.

"She is with Kyoya, they are on their way." Toya nodded. "I'm almost done, so I can go with you to find her." Aki offered.

Soon enough they met Kyoya and Megumi in the patient waiting area.

"Hey Megumi! How are you sweetie?" Toya asked enthusiastically as he tightly hugged his daughter of misfortune.

Kyoya looked back and forth between the two not knowing what was going on. "Wait! How do you two know each other?" He asked, not wanting to be left out.

Megumi blinked and cleared her blank expression. "Toya is my dad." She stated simply as Aki laughed in the background. "I thought you knew that..."

Toya then became scatterbrained once more and attacked Yoshio, Kyoya's dad. "Yoshio-kun!" He squealed happily while latched onto the successful doctor. "Our children have finally met at last!" His voice was singing as he gave Kyoya a hug as well, only to be pushed off within a mere second. "Awe! Kyo-chan is depressed! Gumi! Give Kyo-chan a hug for me! Please?!"

Megumi and Kyoya were both blushing and hiding their faces as Yoshio sweat-dropped at his friend's actions. Nonetheless, Toya kept at it and pushed Megumi into Kyoya. Megumi blushed darker and scurried out of Kyoya's reach, forgetting that he was faster than her. Kyoya grabbed onto her wrist and swung her behind himself, keeping her out of Toya's grasp. "Megumi-"

"Her name is _Gumi_! Call her Gumi!" Toya interrupted.

Kyoya rolled his eyes in annoyance. "_Gumi_! Ha-"

"Gumi-_chan_!"

Kyoya nearly growled. "Gumi-_chan_-"

"Much better!"

Finally Yoshio spoke up. "I have an appointment scheduled with your daughter now, so you can go." He said in a stern, cold voice. Toya quickly left without even saying goodbye, making the revolving door spin at an incredible rate.

Aki couldn't keep his mouth shut any longer. He began speaking in an announcer's voice, "In a battle between Megumi-chan's father, Toya, and head of the Ootori family, Yoshio-sama, himself! Who will win?! Kyoya cut in, then Toya, and Yoshio made the final move! Keeping Toya out of the hospital! What will happen next episode?! Wait and find out!" At last the green haired boy finished.

By this time Megumi and Kyoya's father had finished her eye exam, and were coming back to where Aki and Kyoya were. "Is her surgery still on Monday?" Aki wondered as he took out his date book.

Yoshio shook his head. "We're moving it to tomorrow at six PM." Megumi seemed completely nervous as her friend wrote it down like it was nothing. "There shouldn't be any problems, Megumi-chan, so you don't need to worry about it." He advised the girl.

"Megumi-chan, come on. My dad's expecting us to be home soon so I can make the Saturday supper." Aki said as he pulled Megumi out of the hospital by her elbow.

* * *

**Some:** Well, I really enjoyed this chapter, and I'm sorry it took so long for me to post.

**Auto:** Some-chan joined stage crew-

**Some:** More specifically I'm working in the sound and light booth for the school musical.

**Auto:** Yes... That....

**Some:** Anyway I wrote a lot of chapters 12-13 today, and I need this typed up so I can make a binder of it XD

**Auto:** We're being more organized

**Some:** I enjoyed and I hope you did too.** R&R for virtual cookie!!! **


	4. Aki Keeps Secrets

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and the later to be seen Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

It was Sunday morning and Aki was awake before his family and before Megumi. One of the maids had already made him his pancakes with chocolate chips and M&M's in it. He pulled out several different kinds of juices and poured himself a glass of each, then put the cartons back into the fridge. Next came fruits and a cup of ice which was blended into a smoothie.

He had on a winter hat, a fleece pajama outfit that was green, fuzzy, dark green socks, and slippers that had red pandas on the toes. His slippers floated in the air as he hopped onto the counter and stuffed his mouth with pancakes followed by mild and more pancakes. Then he grabbed his fruit juices and smoothie and went upstairs to lift weights. This, of course, woke up mostly everyone in the house, except for Megumi who was a heavy sleeper.

By 7:45 Aki was headed to the shower. The minute he locked the door Kano pulled out his cell phone and started calling people. At eight o'clock he exited the shower in a black skirt that went down to his knees, a green t-shirt with puffy, Snow White-like sleeves and a frilly hem, a black bandanna in his hair, thigh high striped green and black socks, and no shoes. unfortunately, the entire host club was standing in front of him.

"Who's that?" Tamaki and Hani asked as Aki parted his hair off to the side and held it there with a dragonfly pin. "What's your name?"

"Aki."

Tamaki jumped at least three feet in the air. "I have a friend who looks a lot like you, but the Aki I know is a guy."

"Hm. Ototo-san, will you get out the ice cream?" Aki asked.

"You sound like him too!"

"Why are you in my house, Tamaki-san?"

"HOW DO YOU KNOW MY NAME?!"

"I'm Matsumoto, Aki, I see you in school, and I'm in the host club."

"WHAT?!" Tamaki was in a defensive position, completely surprised, and hiding his face with his arms and hands. "HOW CAN THIS BE?!"

Aki did not even flinch. "Stop screaming, or I'll kick you out." She threatened lowly. "Ototo-san, why are they here?" She asked.

"I invited them over."

"Why?"

"Cause."

Aki growled lowly at him. "Do you want to die now?" Kano shook his head violently and immediately backed off. "Now go get me some juice." Aki ordered as she shivered. Then she headed into another room and came out with a zip up hoodie that she quickly put on. It made Tamaki and the other twins curious as to what was inside since Aki only opened the door enough to get in.

"What's in there?"

Kano raced over and blocked the door. "Nothing!" He yelped.

Aki dully looked over at Tamaki. "My mut, Termite. And if you dare hurt him, I'll make sure you do not live to see tomorrow. Plus I have my clothes and stuffed animals in there." She added a smile at the end of her speech to sweeten the conversation. A muffled whine came from the other side of the door, followed by a scratching sound. Aki opened the door by six inches to let out a big, short haired dog, with a wrinkly forehead and wrinkly snout. "Termite is an English Mastiff! Isn't he cute?!" She squealed and hugged the ironically named dog.

"He doesn't look too happy...." Hani noted with his Bun-Bun in his arms.

"Well, I've tried giving him toys to play with, and I play tug-of-war with him and all that! But he's always sad like that." Aki whined.

"Maybe you need a girl dog." Mori stated casually.

Aki blushed and didn't look in their direction, but Termite's ears perked up as if Aki had said 'Treat". "I don't know. I'll have to ask my dad for permission." She mumbled quietly as she played with Termite's ears to hide her embarrassment.

"Takashi could go with you!" Hani squealed happily.

The twins suddenly grinned. "I wonder if Mori-senpai can see down Aki's shirt from up there." They stated after realizing Hani was trying to set the two up. Aki whipped around and sucker punched the both of them in one hit, then she was gone, so was Termite.

"Way to go." Kano muttered.

"What?" They asked at the same time.

"Why the Hell do you think she cross-dresses?!" They were blank. "Aki doesn't like being a girl! She doesn't want to be! You two are idiots!"

"**GAHHH!!!**"

Kano's face went pale. "Tamaki woke up Megumi-chan." He sulked.

Tamaki raced of of Aki's 'closet' followed by a very angry and sleep deprived Megumi. "Dammit! Get back here so I can Kill you, Tamaki!" She screamed running down the hallways in her pajamas.

"Someone! Help me please! Save me!" Tamaki shrieked, crying as he ran away from the demonic Megumi.

The twins tripped him.

"I said save me! Not bring me to my doom!"

Megumi was at the stairs and had Tamaki by his shirt collar about to drag him down the stairs. "Megumi! I have pancakes!" Aki called out. Megumi dropped Tamaki and leaped over him as she raced down the stairs; while he fell down the stairs roughly. The rest of the host club walked on him to get down the stairs.

* * *

**Some:** second chapter today, and in a long time, sorry for the lack of updates once again.

**Auto:** It's stage crew's fault for letting her have too good of a time...

**Some: Please R&R for a virtual cookie!!!!**


	5. We Miss Her

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

It was about a week and a half later and the only thing that changed was... Nothing actually. Aki was still in the host club. She still posed as a guy. Megumi still wore outfits that Aki designed, ones that no one knew the Aki of the Host Club was **_the_** Matsumoto, Akihi, one of the top 5 designers in the world. Termite did not yet have a girlfriend. Aki still wished she was a guy and wrapped her chest to hide that fact.

Kano was still and idiotic ass. His hair was still dyed blue. He had not grown any taller or gained any weight. His eyes were still blue-green like the ocean, and attracted many girls to the Host Club. He still teased Megumi, but also protected her and Aki as best he could.

Megumi still broke rules and wore an altered girl's uniform that Aki had designed and made for her. She still had one red eye and one silver. Her hair stayed long and silver. Her father was still a loving, spazzed-out idiot who planned on her dating/marrying Kyoya after high school. Megumi still secretively agreed with her father's plan for her future.

There was no cosplaying, just as everyone having something to snack on as they talked with their favorite hosts. Aki stayed by Hani and Mori as she talked with some girls and drank some fruit juice from a tea cup. Aki was the "_Dreamy_" or "_Dream Guy_" type while Kano was the "_Bad Boy_" type. In other words, Aki was the perfect fit for almost any girl, a dream boy; whereas her brother was the polar opposite, the on who was commonly associated to violence and weapons.

Aki was in the middle of a conversation with three of four girls when suddenly Kano stood up and started yelling at one of the guests. "Never talk like that again!" He yelled at a girl.

Aki stood, "I am very sorry, I need to take care of this." She stated calmly before rushing over to Kano and grabbing his arms. "Ototo-san, tell me what happened." She demanded. "Why are you threatening this girl?" The girl tried to cut in, crying as she tried to tell Aki her excuse. "Wait your turn. It's rude to interrupt." Aki growled.

"She said I should be send away, and that she would send me away herself in less than a week. She imply that I was_ Emi_." Kano explained in a growl, through clenched teeth, his hands balled up into fists.

Aki glared over at the girl playing victim. "Is this true?" The girl nodded. "Have my last living brother sent away, and I will have you stick in jail for the rest of your life. My family dies when we are separated,Ii doubt you want two deaths of you fault on your conscience for the rest of your life." Aki warned. "And," She added, "Never- I mean _NEVER_! - bring up Emi. Ever."

"Why? Emi is just a name. What's so important about it?" The girl questioned in a snooty voice, putting her hands on her hips.

"How about you shut the Hell up and respect my dead baby sister!" Aki snarled at the girl. "I am very sorry."

The girl scoffed. "I'm not going to accept your apology!"

Aki slowly turned to face the girl with a dad face. "Good, because I was _not_ apologizing to you."

"What's that supposed to mean?!" The girl demanded.

"Leave Aki alone before I punch you!" Kano threatened.

Aki turned to her brother and grabbed his collar, pulling him close to her. "You hit anyone and it better be me! I don't need to loose anyone else!" She spat then pushed him away, staring him down.

Everyone had gone quiet since Kano and the girl started fighting. Now it was no surprise that everyone in the room had been watching and listening to the fight, and were worried about what would happen next. "Fine." Kano stated, then threw a punch that his Aki in the ribs. She felt them crack and grabbed her side in pain with one hand as she reached for him with the other. Aki was too slow from the pain in her side to block his next hit with her forearm. Kano hit her in the side of her head. Aki stumbled and let herself fall. She kicked the back of his knee, making him fall, then knocked him out.

"You, whatever your name is." Aki uttered as she grabbed a chair for balance as she stood.

"It's Hana."

"Your name doesn't matter to me, but I have to let you know something..." Aki winced as she tried to inhale. "The only thing you should be thinking about, from now on... Is how to apologize to my baby sister... For taking her as some sort of joke." Aki started loading her brother into a red wagon that appeared out of no where. "Sorry, to everyone else who had to see that." She apologized so everyone in the room could hear, then made her way out of the room with her unconscious brother.

Her forehead started to get sweaty, so she wiped it off with the back of her hand. As she lowered her hand she realized it was red with some of her blood. She quickly pulled out a cloth and held it on her head then hurriedly returned to the third music room with her Kano filled wagon (AKA - KanoMobile). She opened the door and searched for Kyoya. "Kyoya-san! I kind of think I need your help!" Ai called out to him then waited in the hallway so she would not scare any of the girls.

Instead of just Kyoya appearing from the door Mori and Hani came out as well. They saw Aki sitting on the floor and holding her forehead with a towel. "What is it?"

Aki turned to him and pulled the towel away from her forehead. "I got hit harder than I thought." She told him and sent a weak smile in his direction. "And he probably broke a few of my ribs." She added as blood started to fall down her face.

* * *

**Some:** THIRD ONE TONIGHT!!!

**Auto:** She means: **R&R for a virtual cookie!!!!**


	6. Aki: Weird? NO! Okay, yeah

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

Kyoya made Aki lay down and had Hani hold onto her feet while Mori had to hold Aki's hands on her forehead to keep the blood off of her face. Kyoya gently pressed certain spots on her ribs. "F---ish!" Aki yelped holding out the "F" sound trying not to cuss. "That hurts! Stop tickling me!" As she squealed Hani struggled to keep her feet in place and Mori noticed she was shaking violently. Kyoya kept on going. "That hurts more! Yeee!" She was laughing as she yelled at Kyoya for hurting her ribs more. Tears filled her eyes and Mori could not tell if they were from her laughing so hard or from the pain.

"Stop tensing up!" Kyoya demanded.

"Let me breath!" Aki growled through clenched teeth. All three let go of her and she sat up. She took off the light purple jacket, then the die, then the white shirt. Finally she was left in an undershirt that she lifted up so it only covered her chest to reveal bindings underneath that she quickly untied.

Behind her Mori could see scars from stitches on her back, most of them were as healed as they could be. Hani who could see her stomach spoke up instead. "What are all these scars from?" He wondered as he pointed at her stomach.

Aki squealed and slapped his hand away, grabbing her stomach she fell over and hit her head on the wall. "Ouchie!" She squealed.

Hani pointed at her stomach again and she hopped back with laughter. "Stop it! That tickles! You're making my side hurt more!" She whined.

"How does that tickle? I'm not even touching you." Hani said as he closed in on her making the girl hop back even more, still screaming with laughter. Then she hopped into Mori's lap by accident and completely stopped. Hani did too.

"Sorry!" Aki squeaked then snaked around Mori's side and hid behind him for cover.

"The least it could be is a fracture in your ribs." Kyoya finally said which made Hani stop chasing Aki around Mori. "I don't know about your forehead though.," He paused. "Especially considering what has happened before."

"What happened before?" Hani wondered innocently.

Aki turned away. "I'll call my dad and let him know, but there's not much that can be done for my broken or fractured ribs." She said and tied up her stomach again. She pulled her undershirt down to cover her upper body, then buttoned the white shirt, and put her tie on followed by the light purple jacket. Afterward, she used the wall to help her stand. "So, how can I pay you back, Kyoya-san?" She asked.

"I refuse to take your money." Kyoya uttered.

"I'm not going to be in debt to you." Aki smirked and tugged on his shoulder so he could lean over and hear her whisper something in his ear. Kyoya pushed up his glasses as he stood straight and looked down at her. "Really?" He questioned. Aki nodded. "Let me know when you have everything ready."

"A deal is a deal! I'll have it done by the end of the week at the latest!" Aki informed him with a smile before informing her father on the situation.

"Who is Emi anyway?" Hani asked Kyoya quietly.

Kyoya looked from Aki to Hani. "The Matsumoto Aki her at Ouran is the Matsumoto Aki you hear about in almost every design company. She runs her own business with her father." He informed.

Hani gasped as his eyes widened, "That means she was the on in the news! I think it's really weird how Emi and her twin died then a few weeks later the older twins, Tsuki and Hoshi died..."

Kyoya nodded. "That girl, Hana who brought it up, you know it was her older brother her killed Emi."

"Aki is so strong about it! I don't get how she doesn't cry!" Hani said in amazement.

"I'D APPRECIATE IT IF YOU STOPPED TALKING ABOUT ME!" Aki growled then continued to speak on the phone. "Okay, that hurts!" She yelped to herself. The person speaking with her on the phone asked her something. "It's nothing, Otau-san! Dont worry about me! I'll be fine!" She said nervously waving her hand in front of her as she sweat-dropped. "No, no, no! Everything is fine with me! I assure you! You don't need to worry about it! No!... Ototo-san didn't hurt me." She said without any hesitation as if it were true. Once she hung up the phone Aki walked back over to the group, still holding the towel to her forehead.

"Why didn't you say he hurt you?" Hani wondered.

Aki shrugged. "It's been worse."

"You need stitches." Kyoya informed.

The green haired girl sulked. "Leave it to Kyoya-san to rain on my parade."

"Is that how you got all the stitches on your stomach?" Hani asked, continuing his interrogation on Aki. The girl nodded. "Why does he do that?"

"I told him to, I don't want anyone to get hurt." Aki mumbled shyly as she looked at her shoes.

"How come you don't cry?" Hani wondered.

"It's shameful; I won't throw away my pride. Besides, I'm stronger than that." Aki answered taking the defensive. A man was walking to them through the hallway as Aki looked over she knnew she recognized him. "Ai!" She said happily.

He smiled and patted her head which Aki was still holding a towel to. "Hi, Aki-san, do you need me to get Kano?" Ai offered.

Aki nodded. "I'd appreciate that... I need to get stitches too... Could you not tell my dad?" She begged.

Ai smiled and nodded. "My brother will find out using his imagination, not that it would be all that correct." He said. "So, who are those two? I know Ootori-san from his father.

"Hanizuka, Mitsukuni and Morinozuka, Takashi, we're all in the Host Club together." Aki smiled in pride as she gave Ai a moment to take it all in. "This is my uncle, Ai!" She grinned.

* * *

**Auto:** Hope you enjoyed!** R&R for a virtual cookie!**


	7. Filler Later in the Week

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

BZZZZT! Megumi's phone rang as she sat on her couch at her home, surprisingly enough she was not at Aki's house. "Hello?" Megumi asked as she answered the phone.

"Hi, Gumi-chan! I need you for a photo shoot in three hours! Ootori, Yoshio wants to talk to you at the restaurant near the mall! Reservations are under Ootori, they'll know it's you!" Aki assured. "There's a dress in your living room, so put in on then go see Ootori-san. Be there in 15 minutes!"

CLICK!

Aki hung up leaving Megumi on the other end of the line with a dropped jaw. "That's typical Aki for you." She mumbled to herself as she pressed the END button on her phone.

* * *

Megumi was wearing one of Aki's new designs that had been published but not put out publicly (hence the photo shoot). She walked into the restaurant and told the server/waitress she was under the Ootori reservations.

The woman seemed surprised but led Megumi to the door leading outside. She opened the door and let Megumi go through to the outside patio. Megumi stepped through and the door shut behind her. It was a lot different from when she had eaten outside at the place before. There was a lone table in the middle of the patio, it held only two chairs. One of which was already occupied by Ootori... Kyoya.

Megumi moved forward slowly taken to the table by her hesitant, heeled feet. Kyoya stood and pulled out her chair for her, then took her jacket and placed it on the back of her chair. Megumi thanked him and they both sat down at the small table for two.

"You must have misunderstood Aki-senpai..." Kyoya said.

Megumi looked up at him, confused. "What do you mean?" She wondered.

"You were supposed to try on the dress." Kyoya explained.

The girl shrugged. "Oh, well, I didn't have enough time to change, and I don't think anything else would have fit the occasion." Megumi replied.

Kyoya stopped and swallowed his food, about to take another bite. "And what kind of occasion is this?" He inquired.

The silver haired girl blushed, she did not know.

He gave her a faint smile. "Aki-senpai owed me a favor, and we agreed on me having a date with you."

Megumi blinked, surprised and taken back. Her breath caught and she was temporarily mute. "Date?" She questioned. "This is a date? Why didn't Aki-san tell me?"

"Yes, this is a date. A present from Aki-senpai, one that she didn't want you to be nervous about and back out on. That is why she didn't tell you. She didn't want you to think that you would be rejected."

"Oh..."

"Aki-senpai also did not want you to stand me up."

"But... You wouldn't have come here on your own." Megumi mumbled.

Kyoya looked at her. "I am here, aren't I?"

"I thought you were tricked into coming..."

He smiled lightly and shook his head. "Aki-senpai owed me a favor, and I decided to spend that favor by having a date with you." He explained as he stood up since they were both finished eating.

Megumi stopped dead in her tracks. "... Wait..." Kyoya looked down at her. "...What are you saying?"

"I like you as much as you like me, if not more than that." Kyoya said truthfully.

* * *

**Some:** To all those who love Kyoya Ootori, this chapter was truly made for you!

**Auto: R&R for virtual cookie!**


	8. Dogs and Video Games

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

"Aki-senpai! I'm warm!"

"Aki-kun! I made you some hot tea!"

"I'll keep you warm, Aki-kun!"

"Hugs from Aki-senpai now come at a cost!" Kyoya reminded the Aki-Otaku as they gave or got "Aki Hugs".

"Aki-kun is really muscular!"

"I know! He makes me feel so safe!"

"Aki-kun is soooo dreamy!"

"Nii-chan! Why are you putting up with this?" Kano screeched in the background out of anger.

Aki sighed. "Technically, I owe Kyoya-san for providing blankets." Aki replied as girls gawked over her.

Soon the raging fangirls left and the only non-cross-dressing female left in the room was Megumi who was yelling at the Hitachiin twins and their video games. "No! That's wrong! I told you! It's left, up, up, left, right, right, right, A, B!" The model growled. They pressed a few buttons and Megumi groaned as death music played. "Here!" She demanded as she snatched the hand-held from Karou's hands sow she could show them. The video game obsessed girl stuck out her tongue as she stabbed at the buttons until victory music played for her. "Ha ha! Droids! You have been defeated!" She cheered.

The Hitachiin twins stared at her in amazement. "How did you do that?" They gawked.

Megumi smiled proudly. "I already told you! Left, up, up, left, right, right, right, A, B!"

Hani walked up to Aki with his bunny. "Aki-chan! Have you gotten a girl doggie yet?" He wondered innocently.

Aki shook her head but looked over at Megumi. "Gumi-chan! Did you want to go, or are you busy?"

Megumi shook her head. "Sorry, I can't. I have a photo shoot I have to go to. If I didn't I would go." The girl explained.

"Go where?" Hani asked as Mori stood behind him.

Aki focused back on Hani. "The pet shelter, Megumi and I go there when we can and we did before we moved too. I've been looking for a female Mastiff since I got Termite. It's not just the shelter that I've been looking at either." Aki explained.

"Oh..." Hani mumbled. "Are you going today?" Hani asked, now running around looking for sweets.

The cross-dresser hesitated. "Uh... Yeah, actually, I am." She admitted softly. "Why?"

"I'll go with you! So will Takashi!" The blond boy chimed happily.

The giant spoken of seemed to be taken aback, but it was hardly noticeable to Hani and slightly visible to Aki. "Mitsukuni, don't you have to teach your karate class today?" Mori asked, it was the first full sentence or question Aki had ever heard the nearly silent boy say.

The chipper boy stopped mid-step to think for a moment. "That's right! I do! Takashi can still go with you, Aki-kun!" Hani sang happily. "I hope it's okay with you, Takashi, 'cause I don't want Aki-kun to go alone!" He added.

Aki sighed to herself. "If you have other things to do, I understand. You don't have to go if you don't want to, Senpai." Aki told Mori in a hushed voice so Hani could not hear her.

Unfortunately for Aki, the small teenager did, in fact hear what she had said to his cousin. "Takashi is going with you." The blond declared defiantly.

"It it's because I'm a girl, you're being unreasonable. I have muscle, I know self-defense, and I go as a guy." Aki defended, now getting mad at Hani.

"I want Takashi to go with you!" Hani told her as he grabbed her wrist.

Fear poured into her expression like a flash flood, and unwanted anger took over her sense of reason and self-control. Aki forced her restrained wrist forward then yanked it back, successfully getting her out of Hani's grip, then slapped his hands away so he could not get his hands on her again. She then spun around and made a mad dash out of the room and down the hallway.

Kano was paralyzed from shock for a moment. "H-Hani-senpai, how hard did you grip her...?" He asked slowly. Hani showed him by gripping his wrist. "Dammit!" Kano growled and raced after his sister. "Onii-chan!" He yelled as she fell against the wall and curled up. "Aki!" He whispered and grabbed her hand as he knelt down by her and the rest of the Host Club came into the hall to see what was happening.

The girl growled lowly at his touch and rolled onto her back only to kick him in the face with both feet. "Get off of me dammit!" Aki screamed angrily. Her face was red and hot with tears.

Megumi suddenly hugged her from behind and Aki froze. "Aki, calm down. No one is going to hurt you. It's okay."

Aki curled up and hid her face in her knees as she tried to even out her breathing and stop her hyperventilating. "Blanket?" The girl mumbled, and soon one was tossed over her.

"What's wrong with Aki-chan?" Tamaki and the twins asked.

Megumi looked up at the three "She's got a fear of people, more so of males than females..." She explained softly.

"But why's she breathing funny? Tamaki wondered.

This time Kyoya spoke up. "She has an anxiety disorder, and the fear of being trapped. And, Tamaki-san, she is hyperventilating, no 'breathing funny'." He corrected his air head friend.

"Mori-senpai, please go with Aki-chan to the shelter, she'll probably be a little less aware after this and wont realize if something bad is happening." Megumi told Takashi, who simply nodded in response.

_Bump! Tap! Tap!_ Aki had gotten up and fell into the wall then almost fell backwards. "Oops..." She mumbled from under the blanket that she was now tripping on. Takashi soon followed her down the hallway and pulled the blanket up so it did not drag on the floor.

After they turned the corner farther down the hallway the twins said, "They make a good couple."

Megumi nodded in agreement, "And the height difference brings out Aki's cuteness!"

"You're right!" The twins agreed in unicine.

"Are you saying I look like that too?" Kano growled, obviously mad at them for calling his sister cute.

"Actually!" Hikaru stated.

"Aki is more buff than you." Kaoru pointed out. "So technically," He continued.

"You are more cute than Aki!" Hikaru finished proudly.

Kano's jaw dropped. "What?" He gawked at their conclusion.

The twins did one of their poses. "You heard us." They said. "You are cuter..." Kaoru started. "Than Aki." Hikaru finished.

"It's true." Kyoya stated as he pushed up his glasses. "Even the clients agree."

_*~*~*~*~Back With Aki*~*~*~*~_

"Hihi!" Chii, one of the girls who worked at the shelter, said happily as Aki walked through the doorway.

Aki looked up from her feet. "Huh? Oh, hihi, Chii-chan." She said to the girl who thought Aki was a guy.

"Is everything alright? You look really tired, and you're acting pretty distant, too." Chii pouted.

The cross dresser gave her a soft smile. "Everything's fine, don't worry about it. I just stayed up a little too late last night, that's all." She lied easily.

"I can take care of feeding the animals!" Chii offered.

"No, no, it's alright! If I need any help with food bags I can have my friend help me with it." Aki said as she pointed back at Mori. The other girl blushed, obviously admiring Mori. This made Aki want to say, "_Chii-san, he's gay._" But instead she left the room to feed the animals among other things. When she went back to the dog kennels she saw one that was supposed to be empty was fulled with a female Mastiff that was about a year old. Aki's eyes lit up and she flew back to Chii. "Why didn't you tell m?~" She demanded cheerfully. Before Chii could answer Aki was already on the phone with her dad. "Why not?" Aki was talking to her dad, arguing with him. Her words went from Japanese to German so no one around her could understand.

"Aki," Mori's voice suddenly cut through her German curses. "I could keep her at my house." He told her.

The last thing Hiro heard was Aki squealing, "Arigato, Senpai!" In all reality Aki tackled him to the ground with a hug. "Danke! Danke! Danke! Danke!" She exclaimed as she hugged Mori, swinging him around like a rag doll.

By the time Aki let him go, his face was red, but it went unnoticed by Aki, but not by Chii. "Chii-san, did the Mastiff have a name?" Mori asked her.

"Not that I know of." She answered quickly.

"Is '_Pudding_' okay?" Aki asked him.


	9. Unwritten Mori Chapter

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

Aki began to walk to Mori's house with Pudding, since he had to be home early for some reason. She was happy that she at least got to have the dog, and was glad Mori volunteered to keep Pudding at his house. Since it was the first day the dog was staying at Mori's house he had gotten dog food and a dog bowl as well as some other things which weren't all that needed. Once she got up to the door to his house his mom answered the door. "Hi, is... Uh... Is Takashi here?" She asked after a short pause.

"Yes, he's taking a shower in his room." She answered as she stepped out of the way so Aki could come inside. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" She asked the girl.

Aki shook her head making her short green hair swish from side to side. "No, thanks. I'm just fine. Um... Will I need a map to find my way around?" She asked the woman jokingly.

Takashi's mom shook her head and pointed in the direction of his room. "You'll be able to find it, the door should be open." She told Aki who nodded and thanked the woman then left to go find Takashi's room.

Once she went by a room that had its door open she looked inside and saw a large bed. It was traditional looking and had the Ouran High School uniform for boys inside on the floor. Assuming the room was her Senpai's she stepped through the doorway and closed the door behind her then began looking around for Pudding. Aki heard the shower running near her, she went to the door that probably lead to the bathroom and knocked on it. "Senpai, where is Pudding?" She asked Mori curiously.

"She's in here," He stated through the door which muffled the words so Aki could barely understand him. "Go ahead and get her, I'll be in the shower a little longer." Mori informed her.

Aki blushed lightly and nodded. "Alright..." She muttered, the words were more spoken to make her feel better than anything else. She slowly opened the door to make sure he was still in the shower. "Um... Are you sure it's okay?" She asked him curiously as she slowly approached the dog.

"Is Pudding acting weird?" He asked her as he pulled the shower curtain a little out of the way.

"N-no, she's fine..." Aki mumbled quietly as she held onto the dog's collar. "Sorry." She apologized softly, her face was red hot as she attempted to hide it behind Pudding.

Mori chuckled softly and went back behind the curtain to finish his shower. "You don't need to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong." He told her as she left the bathroom with Pudding.

Aki sighed softly as she sat down on the floor with Pudding and pulled out a dog toy she found under Takashi's bed. "Were you two playing with this before I got here?" She asked the dog for no reason.

Soon enough the shower was turned off without Aki noticing since she was playing "fetch" with Pudding and starting to have some fun. The door to the bathroom opened and Mori stepped into his room with a towel around his waist. "Do you want anything to eat or drink?" He asked her as he ran his fingers through his hair. Aki looked back at him for a split second and ended up turning back around to face Pudding with a bright red face that could easily light up a dark room. "Are you alright?" Mori asked her quickly.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine... Don't worry about it." She said quickly as she played with Pudding's ears.

"Are you sure?" He asked simply.

"Yeah, I just think it's a little weird..." Aki told him quietly.

"What?"

Aki shrugged a little as she tried not to blush. "The fact that I'm keeping - you're keeping a dog - that legally belongs to me... And... I don't know... It's just weird to me." She told him quietly. "And the fact that you just walked into you're room knowing a girl was there, but still decided to walk out with only a towel on..." She trailed off hoping he would understand what she was trying to get at.

"Sorry." Mori uttered quickly and went back into his bathroom. Once he came back out the only thing he didn't have on was a shirt, which was what he quickly threw on before sitting down next to Aki.

She smiled up at him warmly, but still thought it was a little awkward being in his room or even in his house for that matter. "So... How come you decided to keep Pudding here for me?" She asked him curiously. "I appreciate it, but I really don't get why..." She told him softly.

Mori flushed lightly and looked off to the side as he rubbed the back of his neck. "I-I've got a crush on you..." He mumbled shyly. Aki blushed lightly as well and finally looked back at him. "If you don't, I can still keep Pudding here." He said quietly. She smiled lightly and got on her knees to kiss his lips softly. "Does that mean you like me?" Mori asked to make sure he did not get the wrong impression.

Aki smiled lightly and nodded. "Yeah." She said shyly. "Why wouldn't it?" Aki asked him quietly.

"I don't know." He mumbled back to her.

She smiled a little and kissed him again then sat back down and bit her lip. "Do you think you could bring Pudding over to see Termite sometime?" Aki asked him curiously as she looked up at him shyly.

"Yeah... Is tomorrow okay?" Mori wondered.

Aki smiled and nodded. "That should be fine, I need to make sure it's alright with my dad though." She told him softly.

Mori smiled lightly back at her as he played with Pudding's ears as well. "Can we call it a date?" He asked her curiously.

She blushed lightly and looked back to Pudding. "I would," Aki said softly as she watched Mori's hands scratch Pudding's ears. "That would mean we're dating..." She told him quietly and bit her lip.

He grinned to himself and nodded. "I was hoping you would say that..." Takashi admitted softly.

Aki looked up at him, her hand was still on Pudding's noggin, but she wasn't petting the Mastiff. "I still want you to ask me out." She told him softly and smiled lightly up at him.

She watched as his face heated up with a dark red tint. "Uh... Will you go out with me, Aki-chan?" He asked in his normal, deep voice.

Aki blushed and hugged him. "Of course I will." She said and smiled at him before kissing his cheek.

... But as she moved to kiss his cheek, Pudding got lonely and gave them both a kiss instead. "What she did." Aki said, so he knew she meant to do what Pudding somehow managed to pull off. They both laughed a little and he pulled her into his lap then kissed her. Aki blushed lightly and kissed him back. "I'm guessing you let your parents know that you like - er liked? - me, I'm not sure which one is correct... I think it's like..." She mumbled.

"My brother knows too, though it was hard to get him to stop talking." Mori stated.

Aki giggled a little and nodded as she had one arm around him while she scratched Pudding's ears. "I'm not going to stop cross-dressing..." She told him softly. "And I'm still going to be part of the Host Club." She added as she looked over at Pudding. "Hope you don't mind." Aki stated shyly.

"Kyoya would be mad at both of us, and Hani, if you stopped out of the blue." He told her and smiled once she giggled a little. "He'd probably say this is good for getting money from clients..." He added.

Aki kissed him softly. "I'm not going to make out with you in front of some fan-girls, because for one: It's wrong, two: I'm not a money whore, and three: I'm not one of those people who will make out with someone in public simply because it gives other people chills." She told him quietly. Aki was doing her best to be nice to him, but couldn't avoid being mean when she was trying to get her point across.

"I saw you had said that before, when you were dating Yukiko." Mori pointed out.

She blushed lightly and nodded. "I hope you don't mind the fact that I swing both ways..." She mumbled shyly. "I mean, I understand if you don't, but if you don't I can't date you." Aki informed him quietly.

"I don't mind."

* * *

**Hope all of you caught that**

**NO FLAMING!**

**plz R&R  
**


	10. Between Designs and Hosting

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu

* * *

Name: Yukiko Kitoshi

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Class: Home schooled

Height: 5'7"

Hair: Brunette

Eyes: Blue

Occupation of Interest: Model

Crush: Tamaki

* * *

For some reason unknown, the Host Club was invited over to Aki's house. Tamaki seemed suspicious, completely convinced that Aki was up to something. The Hitachiin twins were ehaded in a similar direction, saying that they were onto Aki's evil plot. This of course only scarred the king of the Host Club even more. Hani was wondering if there was going to be any cake. Meanwhile, Mori and Kyoya were simply quiet.

Then they rang the doorbell and waited at the door leading into the Matsumoto household. Megumi answered the door. Her silver hair was straightened as were her bangs. She didn't have contacts in, so her eyes were red and silver. A black elastic hair band separated her long hair from her bangs even though it was an inch wide it did not cover her ears, though Aki never seemed to like it when that happened since she couldn't draw ears.

Megumi had on a red, black, and silver outfit consisting of a form fitting corset, arm warmers, bracelets, a poofy skirt that went to her mid-thigh, high socks, and dress shoes with one inch soles. Kyoya visibly blushed and his glasses could have even steamed up. She stepped to the side so everyone could walk inside. "Aki will be here in a minute, she's finishing up a business call." She stated, as if it was normal for an 18-year old to be running their business while still in high school.

Then Aki came in as she grumbled with someone on the phone in German. She stopped in front of Megumi after closing the door. "Spin." She stated in Japanese while making her finger twirl in the air. Megumi spun on one foot as if she were trying to dance. "Ja." Aki said into the phone as she shook her head at Megumi. "Spin slower." Aki ordered with growing agitation. "Dammit, Toya-san! I'm a designer! I know what the Hell this outfit needs to look like! You don't need to call me every 20 minutes to see how its going! If you do it will never get finished!" Aki closed her cell phone and chucked it across the room. Then Megumi's phone rang and in an instant she held it in her hand. Aki glared over to her personal model slash living doll. "If you even dare answer that I WILL DESTROY YOUR PHONE!" The girl threatened.

Megumi dropped her cell phone...

...

Silence.

...

Then the land line rang.

...

And rang.

And rang.

...

It then stopped.

...

"Aki! Its Toya-san! He says-" Kano started.

"I don't give a damn what Toya-san says! Give me the damned phone!" Aki growled at her twin brother. Once she received the phone she said, "Hello, Toya-san, this is Aki. How do you plan on making me rip my hair out today?" Toya said a few cheerful words and the designer was immediately shouting German curses at him. After a few minutes she finally hung up. Then she took a deep breath to calm herself down. "Kano, unplug the land line."

"How come Megumi's eyes are red and silver? Aren't they normally black?" Hani wondered.

"When Megumi's eyes are black she has contacts in to make them look black. when her eyes are red and silver she is not wearing contacts." Aki said. "but if you want to get the genetic reason, I can only give you a wimpy, pathetic reason. Genes." Aki added flatly. She suddenly looked up at the Host Club and smiled. "I know! Kyoya can tell everyone why Gumi-chan is so puuurrrty!" She squealed happily. "Even better! Kyo-kun can tell Gumi-chan why she's beautiful!" This suggestion made both Kyoya and Megumi turn bright red.

"Aki are you almost done?" Megumi whined.

Aki sighed softly, "I'm having a debate with myself about that."

Megumi freaked out. "What is that supposed to mean?" She shrieked now over in the corner. "I don't want to stand on a stool for another three hours!" She continued to whine.

The designer grabbed her model's arm and pulled her up. "STAND STILL OR YOU WILL BE STANDING HERE FOR ANOTHER THREE HOURS!" Aki demanded. "I'm trying to figure out what's missing!" She explained. Meanwhile, Megumi was praying that Aki did not have to remake the whole outfit and force her to stand on the stool for a bazillion more hours. "I got it!" Aki cried out.

Megumi went back to praying. "Please, oh, please! Don't say you have to remake the entire outfit!" She chanted.

"Why would I have to do that?" Aki grumbled since her model was lacking belief in her skills as a designer.

Said model looked at Aki. "I dunno, maybe you screwed up really bad." Megumi guessed off the top of her head.

"And how often does that occur?" Aki growled, now giving the silver haired girl a cold glare.

Megumi sighed to herself. "Every four years on leap day." She groaned. "Anyway, what's wrong with the outfit?" The silver and red haired girl asked.

"Remember when your dad called and I was messing with the frill at the top of your corset?" Aki asked Megumi.

"Yeah, I still had straps then. Why do you ask?"

"Well, when he called, I got distracted and cut it off thinking I was evening the frill." The designer explained. "Not to mention the straps gave the corset a sweetheart neck line.

The twins finally cut into the conversation, "So why are all of us here?"

"Kyoya sold me your bodies."

"WHAT?" Screamed Tamaki. "I don't want to die a virgin!"

Aki glared at Tamaki. "You heard me," she growled, "I own you." Then Megumi's stomach growled loudly. Aki went into the kitchen then came back out with a bar of chocolate in one hand and a glass of cold lemonade in the other. "Go ahead and get changed. This might take a while." She explained. "If you get anything on that outfit I WILL START OVER." Aki warned in a threatening deep tone, then handed Megumi her food and drink.

Megumi then disappeared upstairs with her food and drink so she could dress in peace. Aki left for the kitchen to make herself a smoothie. The Host Club was left with only Kyoya to stare down. "You sold us to Aki-senpai?" Tamaki shrieked dramatically.

"Aki-senpai's designs are not limited to female fashion, Tamaki." Kyoya stated. "Nor are her talents limited to design." He informed Haruhi's "Father".

Aki came back into the room again. "Yukiko! Get changed! It's time to eat!" She called up the stairs. Then the designer turned to everyone else. "You can eat too. I made enough food." After saying that she turned back to the stairs. "Megumi! Could you put the outfit on a manikin and bring it down? Never mind Bringing it down, just put it on a manikin. I'll be up in a minute!" Finally Aki went up a different set of stairs, ones that let to her room.

When she came back downstairs she wore a green and black striped shirt that had long sleeves, a wavy skirt that went down to her knees, and green and black striped pair of thigh high socks. Her hair had a black elastic band separating her bangs from the rest of her hair. She had brought down a headless manikin with her and put it by the counter. Then she went over to the cutting board and started cutting up fish. By the time Megumi and Yukiko came into the room Aki was done seasoning and cooking her fish and was putting it into a bowl filled with rice.

Soon enough Aki finished eating with the Host Club, Megumi, and Yukiko. So she went to wash the dishes, unfortunately Toya was well aware of Aki being distracted and headed over to her house to check on Megumi's outfit. He came in the back door next to the kitchen, and headed for his daughter's outfit. Suddenly, Aki had a ruthless gleam in her eye, and a butcher's knife soared threw the air and struck the wall right by Toya's ear, it had even cut some of his hair. "Don't touch it, or I won't miss next time." Aki's voice threatened out of the blue. Everyone looked over at Aki who was already pointing another knife at Toya with a defensive glare. Megumi spotted her father and suddenly understood why Aki was angry. "Go away, Toya-san. I'm extremely busy, bit if throwing knives at you sames me the time..." She trailed off after seeing that the over-protective father got the point she was attempting to make.

One father left and another entered. "Aki-kun!" Aki's dad called out.

"Yes, Otau-san?"

"Your Oosan is arriving in three days."

Aki's fist clenched and her teeth ground together. Her eyes seemed to be lit up by flames. "Damn that old bastard for not dieing!" She growled fiercely.

"He wants you to have a party to show off the costumes you've been making for the Host Club." Hiro continued.

The girl was now banging her head into the fridge repeatedly. "Why the Hell won't that fucker die?"

"Why do you want your Oosan to die, Aki-kun?" Hani asked curiously.

"He wants me dead..." Aki groaned as she sunk to the floor.

The phone rang and Hiro picked it up. "What? Uh... Okay..." The call ended. "Sorry , it's three hours, not three days." Her father corrected himself.

Aki whined even more as she slid her back down the fridge, landed on the floor with a _thump_ then rolled over on the tile floor. "Why! Why! Why!" With each "Why" she banged her head on the tile floor. "I hope that bastard gets in a plane crash! Or a car crash! I want him to DIE!" She wailed and screamed. Then Termite came in and sat on her stomach. The girl grabbed the dog's ears and scratched them affectionately. "Why, my abnormally large termite of furry doom? Why must Oosan come here? my sweet, sweet furry Termite, why won't he just die already?" She screamed at the clueless dog. "Give me some love." Aki told the dog, who immediately obeyed and licked her face. "Good puppy-dog!" She giggled happily.

Aki's dad shook his head at the girl and went back downstairs to his home office.

"Alright, since he's coming over so soon, I'll fill you all in on the details!" Aki announced loudly as she got up. "You will be hosting and modeling in this little party I'm required to have. I already have most of your outfits ready to tailor. Kyoya gave me almost everyone's measurements. Hikaru and Kaoru, your mother gave me yours. And Haruhi, your father gave me yours." She informed the Host Club. "Yukiko, that outfit for your party will be finished after this project. Haruhi, I forgot to tell you, you have both girls' and guys' outfits. Megumi and Yukiko you will be hostesses as well. Megumi, will you also fill Yukiko in on what she should do during the party? That would be a great help." More last-minute orders ran out of Aki's mouth at record speed.

About half an hour later Aki finally finished telling everyone her long list of rules and instructions. She sent everyone into rooms to change into their outfits that she had designed and made over the past couple of months.

Most of the comments on the outfits were; "Wow, Aki-kun! I really like it!" or "It's a nice fit." Soon Hani ran up to Aki and smiled, "Takashi likes his outfit too!"

Aki smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I know. I had him try it on when he was here with Pudding."

Hani's eyes suddenly started sparkling. "What kind of pudding was it? Was it chocolate, or bannana, or vanilla?" He begged for an answer.

"It is a dog." Aki stated flatly.

"HOW COULD YOU BE SO MEAN?" Tamaki and Hani demanded from Aki and Mori.

Aki laughed at their confusion as she hid her face in her hand. At last she looked up at them. "Pudding is the name of a dog!" She giggled.

Yukiko looked over at Aki and smiled. "You're cute when you laugh like that." She said and sat down on the arm of a recliner that Tamaki was sitting in. Tamaki quickly pulled her into his lap, and Yukiko's face turned bright red.

Megumi eyed the two for a moment. "You're kidding me, right?"

"What? We're childhood friends!" Yukiko defended innocently.

"How come I didn't know?" Megumi demanded.

"You were too busy flirting with Kyoya-san!"

In the midst of all their fighting Aki stood up and started to leave the room, only to be stopped by Hani. "Aki-chan! Where are you going?" He asked cheerfully.

Aki sighed softly and turned back to face him. "I'm going to my room so I can go to bed." She mumbled wearily. Then she looked back at Yukiko and Megumi who were fighting while several members of the Host Club tried to calm them down. "Yukiko or Megumi! Please take Termite outside for ten minutes then let him come back inside!" She shouted; which stopped their fighting. "_I'm going to bed!_" She yelled when they started up again then slid her way to her room.


	11. Couples Part 1 AM

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu as well as Yukiko Kitoshi

* * *

Once Aki got into her room she sighed to herself and closed the door quietly. On one of the walls was a collage of designs and outfits she would love to wear or make. She turned on her music, then turned off the lights and closed the curtains so the setting sun's rays could not get in and wake her up. When that was done Aki went to her bed in the middle of the room and hoped up on it with the help of a stepping stool. Termite, and Pudding, and Kano, and Yukiko, and Megumi, and Mori did not even need the stool, but for some reason she could not get to her bed without it.

Her bed was not a rectangular bed, like a normal bed would have been, but it was circular. A net made out of thick rope encompassed all around it. The colored sheets of cloth that wove in and out of the rope net made her bed almost carnival like. Some of the comforters and blankets on her bed had trains on them, others had dogs or teddy bears, yet others had flower patterns, others were just flat out colorful. It was very child-like.

Stuffed animals were all over her bed, very few - if any - were the same size. None of them had the same pattern. When she was younger she made clothes for most of them. Those clothes were mainly capes, so she could convince herself that they had super powers and could keep her safe at all times.

Aki suddenly came back to reality as the door opened and Termite came into her room. The dog did not close the door for some reason; which was unusual, because he always closed the door behind him. Soon she found out why. Mori came in and shut the door behind himself then got onto Aki's bed with Termite.

Termite laid down and curled up on the bed and Aki laid down next to the dog and hugged him. She did not realize that Mori was about to do the same thing to her, and once he did she turned bright red in a matter of milliseconds. "Are you alright?" He asked softly in her ear. Aki nodded as her face turned ten shades of red. Mori's arm snaked around her waist making her squeak.

Soon his hand was under her shirt and sneaking its way up. The moment the tips of his fingers went under the bottom of her bra Aki grabbed his arm and yanked it out from her shirt. If he felt like whining he probably would have. "Don't do that!" She scolded him as she sat up. Despite the fact that her face was so flushed that even her ears were red, Aki glared at her boyfriend.

Mori gave her the pleasure of seeing a knowing smirk on his face as he chuckled softly at her actions. Then he planted his hands on the bed on either side of her hips. He had her trapped. He leaned in close to her face. "Why not?" He taunted her.

Before answering she looked around, as if to see if anyone was within hearing distance. Then she leaned in and whispered in his ear, "The stuffed animals are watching." She explained childishly as her voice squeaked.

"You do have a huge closet." He pointed out.

Aki's cheeks puffed out like a chipmunk's cheeks when they were full of nuts. "What about Termite? And i don't even have anything comfy in there!" She whined trying to divert him from being so touchy-feely.

Mori got up and Termite immediately followed him as he went and opened the door. Termite had left the room. "_Probably some sort of male mind-control trick!_" Aki thought to herself, already hiding from the cold under and impossible pile of blankets. When Mori came back to the bed and tried to pull the Aki blankets away from the Aki body the girl whined, "No! I like the blankets!"

He sat there for a moment and stared at the mountain of Aki blankets. "I could join you under there." He sated calmly to her.

Almost a minute passed. Then Mori was engulfed in the pile of blankets and tackled to the bed by Aki. She hugged him and rubbed her cheek against his shirt. "You're really comfy." Her voice was childish again. when she giggled she looked up at him only to see him blushing. "Are you alright? Your face is all red. Is it because you don't like being on the bottom?" She asked him as she brought her face closer to his. "Do you not like being the Uke?"

Mori's face almost turned 50 shades of red. "I-I guess..." He mumbled softly.

She grabbed at her shirt and went pale. "My shirt isn't ripped again, is it?" She asked frantically.

He pulled down the collar of her shirt. "Only this one." He stated flatly, pulling her collar down even more. "There is another on, and I like that one more." Mori said and grinned then pulled up the bottom of her shirt so her bra was halfway showing.

"Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! Hey! No! Don't do that!" Aki shrieked, but it was too late. Her shirt was already removed. "No! No! No!" She squawked. "Give me it back!" She whined, then Mori threw it out of the blanket pile that covered them both. There was no way she would follow it to the cold place away from Mori's body and the blankets. Aki shrunk back to him with a bright red face. "I-I... Um... I can live without it..." She grumbled, not as confident now as she was only moments ago. Her face became buried in Mori's neck, completely embarrassed.

His fingertips rolled over her stomach. "I could take off your skirt too." Mori suggested with his hands now on her thighs.

Aki squealed and pushed his hands away before pulling his shirt off then threw it over her head so she could wear it. "Your shirt smells good." She mumbled as she held the shirt over her nose. "I should keep it!"

"Aki..." Mori mumbled.

Aki's face turned red. "I ripped it, didn't I? I need to cut my nails." She pouted quietly.

"No," Mori started, "you need to walk around shirtless." He said and once again Aki had no shirt on. Her face might not have been able to get any more red. "I like your bra." He whispered softly.

"Takashi!Another swift movement and he was on top of her. "I wonder if you're wearing matching underwear."

Aki quickly pushed him off of her as she sat up. "Takashi!" She shrieked.

"Sorry..." He mumbled softly.

She looked up at him. "My father told you to do that, didn't he?" She asked him softly. Her father and his false promises always worried her so much it made her sick. Mori nodded. "What did he say?" Aki asked him slowly.

"If I got you pregnant, I get to marry you..." His voice was very quiet as if he was ashamed, and he probably was.

Aki blushed and kissed him softly. "You want to marry me...?" She asked in a barely audible whisper. Again, Mori nodded. "Then maybe... We should get at it..." Her voice was extremely quiet, but the slight perverted grin on her face gave her words away. His hands were suddenly all over Aki, and she rammed into Mori now wrestling him for dominance.

* * *

**So this is a while after they got Pudding, so obviously they know each others comfort zones by now.**

**R&R**

**No flames please!  
**


	12. Couples Pt 2 TamaYu

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, do not sue me for I am already broke and unfortunately make no profit out of this. P.s I don't have the brains to be the maker of Ouran

**Claimer:** I own the Matsumoto twins and Megumi Kotatsu as well as Yukiko Kitoshi

* * *

Yukiko sat by Tamaki in front of Aki's bedroom door and whined. "Are you sure they're sleeping?" She whispered to him.

The blond boy nodded. "Yes! I'm absolutely sure! Mori-senpai cares for Aki-senpai a lot, and if Aki-senpai needs sleep Mori-senpai will make sure she gets it!" He whispered back.

"But Aki is making a lot of noise for being asleep." Yukiko pointed out.

Tamaki stuck his ear to the door. "I don't hear anything." He admitted cluelessly.

She went to open the door. "I wanna see what they're doing." Yukiko mumbled, but Tamaki snatched her hand when she was about to grab the handle to the door. "But..." Yukiko started to protest.

"Why are you so worried about her?" He asked quietly.

Yukiko blushed and hid her face in her knees. "because I am." She grumbled.

Tamaki hugged her. "Yuki-chan, what is it?"

"I don't wanna talk about it!"

"Yuki-chan..." He said softly.

"No!" She almost yelled and turned away from him.

"What's wrong?" He pressed on.

Yukiko mumbled something into her knees, but Tamaki could not understand the words.

"... What?" Tamaki whispered.

She looked back at Tamaki. "I said: _I STILL LOVE HER!_"

Tamaki went quiet. "... I... I thought you liked me though..." He finally mumbled to her.

Yukiko nodded slightly to confirm his theory. "I do... But... I love Aki..." She mumbled quietly.

Tamaki hugged his knees as well. "Were you two dating or something...?" He asked her softly. Yukiko nodded against her knees. "Oh..." He said softly, not at loss for words. Finally he asked, "How did you two break up?"

"The older twins, Tsuki and Hoshi, they died a little bit after the younger twins, Emi and Shiro died... Aki was having panic attacks, and she wouldn't leave her room... She wouldn't let anyone see her, or talk to her... No one knew what was going on with her. Somehow I managed to tell her I was moving back to Russia... We agreed it would be best if we weren't dating anymore." Yukiko explained softly.

Tamaki was starting to understand the situation Yukiko and Aki had. The break up had been aired for weeks, but no one ever knew the real reason. He felt horribly for Yukiko, but he did not know what to do. Tamaki wanted to be with Yukiko. Yukiko wanted to be with Aki and Tamaki. Aki... No one really knew what Aki really wanted, but judging from the noises coming from her room, she probably wanted Mori-senpai. All Tamaki knew he could do was hug her.

Yukiko was certainly not hesitant about hugging him back. Tamaki then picked her up and brought her to another room. It was far away from where Aki was and it had a bed, dog bed, dog toys, and numerous kinds of furniture. Termite looked up from his dog bed and padded over to Tamaki and Yukiko. It was clearly Termite's room.

Tamaki set Yukiko down on the couch and sat next to her, but the dog soon changed that by hopping up and sitting between the two. Termite had a sudden need for attention and tried to stuff his head into Yukiko's side. The girl shrieked and giggled from being so ticklish as the dog continued to attempt to get her attention.

"Termite! Stop it!" She whined.

Yukiko tackled the dog to the floor and the two started to play tug-of-war with one of Termite's chew toys. After a while of watching Tamaki joined in as well.

* * *

**A short little chapter ft. TamaYu relationship**

**R&R**

**No flaming  
**


End file.
